


Retrospective

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm discovers that he matters. (01/11/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: 2.03 "Minefield."  


* * *

Poor Malcolm. I scared him half to death at breakfast, and his day's only got worse since then.

All propriety, he hates his captain asking about him—but I can't help it. I'm powerless against his vulnerability. This slight creature in my arms is a mass of contradictions: strength, weakness, courage, fear, humour, sadness—wanting to be independent: yearning to belong.

Determined to protect me, yet needing protection.

Let me in, Malcolm. I love you.

He tenses—searching. For me?

"Malcolm, I'm here. I'll never let you go."

I hug him and he relaxes.

Maybe the door is ajar.


End file.
